Gulity
by Mrs.ViolaMathers
Summary: WRITERS BLOCK HELP ME IF YOU WOULD PM ME AND HELP I WILL GIVE YOU FULL CRITED
1. Chapter 1

This is a one shot first story no flames

Gwen's P.O.V

Duncan cheated on me. How could he do that after he told me he loved me. I sat in my room thinking why he did it? Did I do something wrong? Did I say something to hurt him? All these questions where swimming around in my head. Then I saw my pocket knife siting on my night stand. I picked it up and thought "_should I do it? " _ Then I remembered how he hurt me "let's do this" I said out loud. I walked into me bathroom and looked in the mirror. Then I looked down at my wrist and pressed the cold metal to my skin. The blood poured into my hand as I started to black out. _"I loved you"_. As I was blacking out I heard someone come in then I blacked out.

Duncan's P.O.V

I felted bad that I cheated on Gwen with Courtney. I did it to protect her because if I didn't court was going to hurt her. I couldn't let that happen so I was on my way to her house to explain it to her. I walked in "Gwen…" I yelled "Gwen we need to talk I'm sorry" I walked up to her room and her bathroom light was on "Gwen…." I said as I opened the door. "Oh my God" I found her sitting on the floor her left wrist cut and she wasn't moving "Gwen wake up" I shouted. She moved a little then I got out my cell and called came and put her in the back of the truck and drove to the hospital.

Few Hours Later

After she got out of surgery I was sitting in her room waiting for her to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked around then her eyes landed on me. "What do you want? "She said "Gwen why did you do this to yourself?" "Because you hurt me "She said in a quiet voice. "Gwen if…I love you ok I only cheated on you so court wouldn't hurt you" "you could have told me" we stayed quiet "I love you too" she said "I know"

**Ok first sortie no flames plez review **

**~Black13Rose13~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I think I should update this so here's chapter 2 in Guilty**

Duncan's P.O.V

It's been a week scents Gwen got out of the hospital and she still doesn't believe me. I told why I did it I guess I have to earn her trust back. I was sitting in my living room watching fuse top 20 when a song came on by Taylor Swift with some new singer named Ivy I was about to change it but stop when I heard a part " ….. and I trusted you with my heart and you threw it in the dirt but now I see all your lies…..and now I see my hero fading away from here" I sat there and thought about the song then I looked over at a picture of me and Gwen on Halloween I went as Jason and Gwen went as a dead Red Riding Hood I smiled at the picture "I will win you back Gwen if it's the last thing I do…" I gapped my coat and ran to Gwen's house. Thinking how I can win Gwen back. As I ran down the street I saw that girl on the music video and Gwen I put my hood on "so do you want to come with me" "ya, but how with your wrestling tour" "my boss want's you on the show he'll give you a 1 mil. Contract." "How he hasn't seen me fight?" "ya he has I showed him the clip of you and that girl in high school" "ok I'll go with you" "k pick you up 2mowo at **3 a.m.** with triple h , and john cena, and maxi" "bye" "later" what Gwen's leaving tomowo with her sister I have to talk to her tonight.

**So sad. I know its RELLY short but felt like writing and this came oh and the song I mine and ivy is my OC. oh and if you can guess the part in bold I'll wright you a one shot**

**Ivy**

**Black and Pink hair, wears a black- tee with a skull on it holding a rose, Black combat boots, Black lip stick, Blue eyes, has 2 tattoo of angel wing on her back for her friend who died, and one that says 'property of the Wwe' she wore a dark red dress and dark red lip stick for the music video bare foot **

**Age: 20 and she is tanned **

**Gwen's Twin sister dislikes Duncan right now for what he did to Gwen**

**Maxi**

**Duncan's twin has blue eyes, wears a black –tee with a Jason mask on it, baggy pants, black vans, had an eye-brow pricing, wants to date Gwen's sister but afraid to ask her.**

**Age: 22 **


End file.
